Queens and Kings
by GalaxiesFantasy
Summary: Paige is one of the favorite NXT diva's of WWE. CM Punk is the most hated wrestler in the entire world at the moment. Both share a secret. Both are affiliated. Both are in love with each other, and when in love comes in, they know that they'll be putting wrestling on hold for a surprise in life...(Rated M for future smut)


**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. A lot has been going on as of late and I am sooo ready to make a new story! Aha. Enjoy!**

'_And I heard you say you love me, that's the part I can't forget.' _

Paige's hands were shaking as she waited for him to arrive at her hotel door. It was about 5 minutes until 7 PM, and he was to arrive at 7 sharp. She had waited, over 4 months to finally see _him. _The one. The one she had seen privately before, and the one she had grown so much in love until he had upped and left her when he had noticed there was no time for her. He had thrown her away. Simply enough she let him go, not wanting to bother him anymore. Many men had came after that. Many thrown away. She couldn't keep the passion in her anymore. She had to see him. She had to make things work, or she would be a dead soul.

A knock echoed through the room, giving Paige goosebumps. She looked over to the door, getting up and walking to the door. She looked slightly in the peep hole to see none other than _him. _CM Punk. She breathed out slowly before her shaky hands grasped the metal doorknob and had opened the door. She looked at him for the first time in 4 months. Straight in the eye. His face was duller now, and his stubble had grown more. His hair was shaven, and he had smelled of an indifferent cologne. She opened her mouth to talk, but simply whispered "Come in…" moving out of the way, and allowing him in. She had closed her eyes as she held back emotions running back into her head. It was like the day she knew she loved him. Terrible.

The sun of beautiful New Orleans came through the curtains of the room and Punk sat down at the table, turning the chair to face the end of the bed. Paige had came over and sat down in front of him, not looking at him, but looking down at the grayish-brown carpet. Her hair was up in a messy bun, sweatshirt and jeans on and hugging her hips. "So. Why am I here again?" said Punk. Paige looked up at him, her sleeve and hand slightly covering her mouth and she then moved it to speak. "You're here because I needed to talk to you about something." She said softly. He rolled his eyes, smirking a bit. "When I fucked you and left? Yeah, what about it?" Paige bit down slightly on her lip, closing her eyes and looking down. "Shut up." she whispered. "_Make me."_ he whispered back, his face inches from hers.

* * *

2 hours later and clothing sprawled across the floor, her head had lay on his chest. He was rubbing her arm softly, looking down at her with a slight smirk on his face, his green eyes bright. "I knew you had missed me." he said. Paige didn't respond. Punk looked down at her in surprised, expecting a quirky remark to be thrown his way. He decided to tease more. "Like you could ever stay away…but not the same way for me, sadly." As even he was only joking, Paige frowned. "You really think you're fucking funny?" she whispered. Her voice risen as she spoke again, leaning up and looking into his eyes. "The fact you left me, broken hearted and broken?" her English accent sprawled in a disgusted manner. "The fact I love you!? The fact I'm still not repaired? How you're just gonna leave me again probably? Fuck you, Punk. I gave everything to you. Everything. You left me in the fucking dust. I'm DONE!" She yelled, her eyes glassy. She blinked, sniffing, wiping the tears and getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" said Punk. "You really think I left you for now reason!? Paige, you were a mental MESS. I couldn't do anyt-" "YOU HURT ME EVEN MORE, AND I WAS EVEN MORE A MESS!" She screamed. "I NEVER HAVE STOPPED THINKING OF YOU DAY, AFTER FUCKING DAY! I LOVE YOU, AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WHEN YOU LEFT ME!" she finished, her voice cracking as she had hid her face slightly, more tears streaming down her face. She grabbed his clothes and threw them at him. "Get out." she said slightly. Punk nodded no. "GET OUT!" he stayed still. "I'm not leaving." he said. "Why?" "Because I love you too."

Paige had then broken down into a mess on the floor, sobbing as she pulled her knees up to her chest and cradling herself. Punk stood there. He had no clue what to do what so ever. After a few minutes, he then walked over and had held her tightly. He knew what he had done. He knew exactly what he had done. He rubbed her back and had let her wrap her hands around his waist. She sobbed in his chest, for what seem to be hours before Punk had whispered as she fasten down her sobs. "Why was I even brought here, Paige?" he asked. Her voice was low and yet shaky, biting slightly on her lip as she then whispered. "I'm 4 months pregnant with your child." she said. Punk's body went stiff in shock.

**A/N; Did you guys like that? Read and Review! Lets go! :3 **

**Bailey**


End file.
